Red
by Abi143
Summary: When most people think of the colour red they see anger or passion but not Maya , she saw blood and always had...Maya has always had a hard life but has pretended to be fine but she wasn't not really and when her friends figure that out what will happen? and who will save her? Maya- central WARNING:SELF HARM, CHILD ABUSE AND OTHER DARK THINGS IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. The missing diary

Most stories begin with introductions or a backstory but not this one because I can't remember anything before the pain. Despite this pain being so strong that I sometimes forget who I am, there has always been a little light at the end of the tunnel that made me feel loved.

That light is Riley Matthews(my best friend and the most caring person ever to walk the earth) she has everything I dreamed of having in my life when I was younger, a loving family, a nice house, lots of friends and a heart of gold and sometimes I still ask myself why she let me in through her bay window all those years ago when we are so obviously different.

My little plant welcomed me into her house and her family but I just got her into heaps of trouble. I'm a bad influence on her and everyone knows that but she still remains smiley and oblivious , I admire that about her.

I wish I was like her but no matter how I wear my hair or dress I'll never be as pretty or as innocent as she is. I'm ugly and get bad grades whilst she is pretty and one of the smartest people I know. Another thing that makes us so different is that she can be happy, but I can't as I have only ever known the pain.

I've always been the one who got left behind even at school I have to put up a mask of steel but Mr Matthews is getting suspicious and so is my new art teacher who is constantly telling me that this isn't who I really am. Matthews keeps watching me and constantly asks me if I'm okay and seems genuinely concerned ,which is rather confusing considering the fact that nobody had really cared before.

He shouldn't worry though, it doesn't matter if I'm okay because I'm going to die anyway, and I know I shouldn't make that day come sooner but the pain I feel when I slide the blade across my skin is the only pain that I am able to control and it's the only thing that stops all of my emotions bubbling over. I've spent years asking myself if I should tell them but I don't have a choice anymore. I left my diary at Riley's house and I know that they're so worried and desperate to know what is wrong that they're bound to read it. I write down everything in the tattered ,leather book from depressing poetry and songs to birthdays as well as my feelings and thoughts which have been gloomier than usual lately. I've been hiding it from Riles to stop her getting hurt but know that she is going to find out and ask now.

I just got a text from Shawn telling me that everybody wants to talk to me including him so I'm walking slowly over there now. I really hope they don't yell at me because I hate it when they do but that's probably the least of my worries considering the fact that the wind is so cold it bites at my too pale skin even though I'm wearing a long-sleeved top. Even I hate getting ill but that could happen if I don't get inside soon.

I run the rest of the way but only climb through the bay window slowly , making sure to ease myself up with care when I finally got through I checked to see if anything was visible through my sleeves but thankfully, they were too thick for that to be possible, after that reassurance I close the familiar window and walk through the doorway and down the hallway until I see the light coming from the living room just ahead. Taking a deep breath I step into the living room and see something that I definitely didn't expect...


	2. offers and decisions

**Hi guys! here's the second chapter and please review! I might add a ship later in the story so please tell me which one you would prefer in your review thanks xx**

Maya Hart had always seen their house as a safe shelter from the storm that had become her life over the years. It was her escape from the broken beer bottles and bruises of her childhood and present life.

But today it was different, the air instead of being filled with comfort was thick with tension and the normally cheerful place had a sad feeling to it .Maya ignored this feeling of sadness and could only imagine anger and the people who had grown to be like a family red with anger and screeching, even though this wasn't something that could ever happen in the Matthews' household.

As she stepped through the doorway the first thing the troubled teen noticed was that it was very quiet and all of the adults of any significance in her life (other than her mother of course) were crowded around the table in the living room in a similar fashion to the way they would on a regular game night. Maya simply adored those nights where there would be laughter and she would feel like a Matthews on those nights even though she was only an honorary member of the family.

Glancing around she noticed their backs were facing away from her and they were all looking directly at a small leather book on the table that was obviously her diary. Deciding to take the hits she was sure would come sooner than later she bravely let out a cough to alert them of her presence in the room.

Quickly, they all turned their red and puffy eyes to her, most remaining speechless. Topanga was the first to speak.

"Maya sweetie, pl-please take a seat honey" the normally fierce lawyer whispered.

Surprisingly her vulnerability didn't take away her authority so Maya obeyed and sat beside Shawn , who gave her a comforting half hug.

"You read it didn't you?" the strong but upset child spoke as clearly as she could through tears and the leather of her father figure's jacket.

They all nodded calmly and despite expecting that to be the case Maya didn't feel any better when she witnessed their movements.

"M-Maya we know what you do and are doing... you're our family and we want to know why?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Then help us to"

Maya made the silent decision that she should tell them a few things but not everything, just enough to make them realize she isn't completely bonkers.

" There's some much pain... My teachers think I'm stupid , my dad found me so pathetic that he left because of me, and my mum..h-hurts me without even meaning to. My food and this pain are the only things in life that I have control over! Please don't take that away from me!"

"Maya, you're smarter than you realize and we see that and please don't blame yourself, none of that was your fault. You need help Maya and if that means I have to stop travelling and take you in then so be it. You're so important Maya and we won't stop until you know that."

"Wait, Shawn did you just say you want me to live with you?"

"If it makes you feel safe then yeah.. I will give you a home and a window to crawl out of, kiddo"

Ten minutes passed as Maya thought about his offer and during that time the diary had found it's way into her back pocket. Finally, she knew what needed to be done. He said that he wouldn't leave but Shawn would ,and so would everybody else, because good things don't happen to bad children just like her parents always said, and she was definitely the worst n her eyes.

So, with that in mind she threw one of the bet opportunities she had ever been given. After checking to make sure her little book of secrets was still sitting in her pocket, the teen fled through the window and catapulted herself down and out of the alley way under their window , before disappearing into the darkness , just like her father had many, many years ago.

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Author's note

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I've been ill and haven't been able to.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I will post a new chapter whenever I can.**

 **xxxx**

 **Abi**


End file.
